


[podfic] AT.410

by reena_jenkins, sisi_rambles



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Collaboration, Community: avengerkink, Gen, Kink Meme, M/M, Mission Reports, Podfic, Pseudoscience, Sleeping Beauty - Freeform, Sleeping Beauty Got Nothin' On Sleeping Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 08:37:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1738220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"They discover the little narcolepsy problem when Tony Stark accidentally almost murders Captain America."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] AT.410

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [AT.410](https://archiveofourown.org/works/418046) by [legete](https://archiveofourown.org/users/legete/pseuds/legete). 



**Coverartist:**  [](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/profile)[ **reena_jenkins**](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)  
 ****  
 **Warnings:**  teamfic, kink meme prompt, Sleeping Beauty, "science", Mission Reports

 **Length:**  00:18:12

 **Download link:**  You can download this podfic as an [ **mp3 right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(AVG\)%20_AT.410_.mp3) or as a  **[podbook (m4b) right over here](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podbooks/\(AVG\)%20_AT.410_.m4b)**  (thanks, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://paraka.livejournal.com/) **paraka** , for hosting us!)

 

 


End file.
